Nepgear
The CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Purple Heart's younger sister. In stark contrast to her elder sibling, she is very diligent and organized. She makes her first appearance as the main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 on a journey to save the CPUs from captivity and restore peace to Gamindustri. Nepgear "Neptune's little sister and main character of the previous game. Against her peers' judgement, she adores her elder sister and journeys to the other dimension to bring her back. However, due to her demotion from main character to just another party member, she is treated like a punching bag. She is really troubled by the fact that she has almost no personality compared to the other oddballs around her." ''— Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory official site. Appearance Nepgear's appearance is similar to Neptune's. She has long light purple hair with a single D-Pad hairclip and violet eyes and wears white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. Nepgear wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. Personality Nepgear is a very genuine and kind girl but she sometimes lacks the self confidence she needs to do what has to be done. This trait of hers often leaves her to be pushed around or constantly having to be encouraged by her party members. Purple Sister ''"Nepgear's CPU form. Her battle capabilities are much higher, but her personality is pretty much the same. Unsurprisingly, she gets put down even in this form."— Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory official site. Appearance Nepgear's hair becomes pink with a different hair clip that is white and blue to replace the D-Pad one. Her eyes become dodger blue in color and wears a white skintight bodysuit with light puple designs and light purple N's on backhand part of her gloves along with matching thigh high boots. Personality Purple sister is practically the same as Nepgear though she becomes a bit more confident than before in her abilties. Even in this form, she's still rather easy to push around. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Purple Sister is captured alongside the CPUs in the battle against CFW Magic for three years until Compa and IF arrive and save her. When she returns to Planeptune and explains the events that transpired there to Histoire, she is sent on a mission to request the aid of the four mascot characters and enlist the CPU Candidates of Lowee and Lastation into the party if possible. Nepgear and the others travel and meet new party members such as Nisa, Gust, and 5pb. while seeking the help of the CPU Candidates and mascot characters. Though CPU Candidates are initially stubborn about joining, Nepgear's kind nature eventually leads them to accepting her proposal and coming with her to rescue their sisters. When they finally rescue their sisters, the CPUs also join in the fight against ASIC and successfully take down each of the CFWs before making their way to the heart of the Gamindustri Graveyard where they face off against Arfoire once and for all. Nepgear uses the power of her friend's faith and trust to finally rid Gamindustri of the Deity of Sin and all returns to normal. At the end, Neptune and Nepgear resume spending their normal lives together yet again in peace. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Nepgear and Neptune are spending their time in peace ever since the events of regarding ASIC years ago, but once Histoire chews them both out telling them that they need to do more work, the two sisters go out and fulfill a few quests while visitng the other nations. When Nepgear forces Neptune to go out and work the next day which ultimately leads to her being sent to the Ultradimension, Nepgear becomes worried and panicked, missing her sister. Upon Histoire opening the path that will allow Neptune to return, Nepgear accidentally falls into it herself and goes to the Ultradimension along with Neptune. When she arrives, she finds herself also not being able to transform just as Neptune was unable to do upon arriving. After recieving a CPU Memory from the Ultradimension Vert, she was able to activate HDD again, but was also tricked into believing that Vert was her big sister because of it. Nepgear and Vert are easily defeated by Neptune and the other CPUs and rejoins the party as well as Vert joining for the first time. Nepgear's role is minor but she helps the CPUs in some cases such as locating Anonydeath's Lab and even fixing a robot for Neptune's Atranger summon skill. During the game, Nepgear receives random affinities (like Emo, or Electical Otaku) depending on how she is doing at that particular moment. The game itself states these are unhelpful and useless, only there to poke fun at Nepgear. When she returns to the Hyperdimension along with the other CPUs and helps defeat Rei Ryghts, she resumes her life with Peashy, Pururut, and Neptune now that the portal between both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension is permanently open. Trivia *in the mk2 popularity poll, Nepgear has placed third with a total of 1032 points, just behind Neptune. This makes her the most popular CPU Candidate. *Nepgears special M.P.B.L is a reference to the song Most Pure Brave Lady. Most Pure Brave Lady is the song she sings from the Hyperdimension Neptune Duet Sister Song Vol.1 CD. *In Neptunia Victory, it is revealed that Nepgear absolutely loves robots, and gets sad if they are destroyed. *In mk2, through certain events, Nepgear gets to summon Keiji Inafune, creator of Mega Man. In Victory, the honor of summoning Inafune goes to Neptune instead, however, Nepgear (also through an event) later gets to summon a slew of manga characters, all made by the renowned Osamu Tezuka. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPU Candidates Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Planeptune residents Category:Main characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters